


Take Care

by poisns



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Gen, Hurt, Hurt Tony Stark, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Sad, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, after the snap, basically just something sad, details of death not mentioned tho, he's already gone sorry, hes already gone lol, i just made her like that for the sake of it, maybe thats why she needs a tutor cos shes stupid, since i treat myself to happy stuff too much, this girl is oblivious huh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 07:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17421683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisns/pseuds/poisns
Summary: Post-Infinity War. Tony is back on earth, walking through Midtown Manhattan. A girl around the age of sixteen tries to stop him, but he fails to hear her first few attempts to get his attention.





	Take Care

**Author's Note:**

> just a short thing i did over christmas. just assume that tony made it back to earth okay (because i cannot stand the thought of him being in space soz) and he's having a wander around, as you do. also surely peter had like a small handful of other people we don't see that he's pals with? i dunno, just pretend. let me know if this evoked the sad emotion

“Mr. Stark? Mr. Stark, sir? Hello? Sir? Oh, uh- yeah. I need to tell you something, it’s really important. I understand if you don’t have the time, but-”

“What is it, kid?”

“Okay, uh, well,” She looked around to check nobody was watching, “Please don’t get mad. I mean, I don’t know why I’m assuming you would _,_ but-”

She already reminded him of the kid. _Bright. Lively. Innocent._

“-I know who Spiderman is. He, uh, was getting into his suit in the alleyway next to my apartment in Sunnyside? I was on the fire escape, I wasn’t _trying_ to look for him- uh, but anyway… I haven’t really seen Peter in few weeks- he tutors, well, _tutored_ me for math- but if you see him then tell him he needs to be more careful? Thanks. I won't say anything. Sorry for disturbing you, Sir.” She turns to walk away.

_Oblivious._

“Hold on… kid,” He yells out. She turns around, looking worried “What are you doing in Manhattan?” She visibly relaxes. He didn’t know if he had it in him to threaten her with a lawsuit. The world seemed like it was ending, but there she was, visiting an art gallery with a smile on her face, her walls built high, not to be broken by anyone or anything. Like him.

She hitched her backpack higher onto her shoulder. “Oh, I didn’t know what was still up and running after all this,” she gestured to nothing in particular, yet everything at the same time, “MoMA was still alright so I decided to come.”

_‘What’s up, Mr. Stark?’_

_‘Kid, Where’d you come from?'_

_‘A field trip to MoMA.’_

“Right. Keeping yourself busy, I get it.” He said. The right corner of her mouth turned up, half-smiling. She nodded, and turned to leave again. Tony sucked in a breath, and called out.

“He’s gone. In the…” He waved his hand and sighed, “Sorry.”

Her facial expression morphs into something like sheltered grief. “Oh.” she scratches the back of her hand. “I hoped that… nevermind.”

“Yeah.”

A beat.

“Well, uh, he was really nice. Quiet. Underestimated by pretty much everyone. I miss having him around. He was like a light that didn’t really go out.” She turns back around to leave for the last time. ”Take care, Mr. Stark.”

He hesitates. “Yeah. You too.”


End file.
